Dancing with the Devil in the pale moon light
by Woman-of-the-oldest-profession
Summary: Prom 7th year. Hermione wants to be with the one she loves, but what if she was wrong with whom she loves? Dramione. ONE SHOT. Draco is less egotistical and more loving


The moon was full ad the students of Hogwarts dance within the safe walls; a victory of a common fallen foe.

All was wonderful with smiles and laughter, but one Gryffindor girl in a blue flowered dress; her heart broken and well forgotten.

Dancing in the center of the hall under the shimmering candles was the man she loved with the girl she hated; Ron and Lavender.

His orange hair falling slightly below his ears, his freckles had lessen over the years and he was smiling that heart warming smiled; at her.

Lavender Brown, with her soft sandy blonde hair, rosy cheeks and lavender dress; perfection isn't she?

She watched them hold each other close and as he kissed her with such passion. Having had enough of the hurt and torment she left and ran off toward the garden.

Rage and jealousy boiled through her blood as she screamed into the midnight air. Hurt with the turn of events, she slammed her fist into the cold brick wall; cursing the world as she hissed in pain.

"I'm glad it was the wall rather than my face-" a snide voice commented "shouldn't you be inside laughing with your friends and celebrating the fall of You-Know-Who?" She turned and faced him.

Standing before her was Draci Malfoy. His blond hair had grown darker and his eyes now looked more human and less cold; they could still captivate you.

"What do you want? Your goonies are inside." She snapped.

The boy grabbed her bloodied hand and looked it over. She winced and tried to pull away, but his grip was strong; she snarled at him.

"You have such beautiful hands, why would you do such a thing?" Draco looked very well hurt.

Gently he caressed her hand, pulling a handkerchief out of his robe jacket and wrapped it around her sore knuckles. He inspected his handy work as if it was a priceless gem. Bringing the hand to his lips and kissed the wound lovingly.

"Wh... What are you... doing?" Hermione ripped her hand away from him and stumbled into the wall.

Draco towered over her and pinnind his arms around her head; so she couldn't escape. Fear raced through her as he leaned in to kiss her; she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I thought you loved Ron? or will any guy do?" He pulled away from the scared girl.

She felt cheated. The mentioning of his name hurt and her vision blurred; the tears burned when she wouldn't let the fall.

"Leave me alone. You don't know how it feels to love someone who doesn't even look your way." Her voice was strained.

Draco's eyes filled with pain and hatred. He stepped forward and cupped her cheeks, breathing on her lips because the closeness; he could feel her heart pound.

"Shows how much you know about me, Hermione." He smashed his mouth agaisnt hers.

She tried to push hin away, but soon found herself enjoying this small affection and pushed back against his lips. His hands left her face and wrapped around her waist; pulling her firmly to him.

He licked her bottom lip and was given hesitant access. He slipped his warm tongue intk the unfamiliar heat and swirled around tasting the flavour of her mouth; a soft moan came from her mouth.

The broke apart and panted.

From outside they could hear the music slow down and Draco looked at her and smiled. Looking up at the full moon, he grasped her hand and dragged her to the center of the garden

In the center of the garden there was a ivory gazebo basking in the pale moon light, surrounded by crimson roses.

"This is beautiful! " Hermione blushed.

Draco stood inside the gazebo with a handful of the roses that just looked pulled off the bushes and held his hand out for her; there was no hesitation, just love.

She grabbed it and he pulled her into his embrace. The open hand went on the small of her back and he place the roses of the edge; holding her hand with the other.

"They say you only dance with the person you love. May I have this dance?" Draco flashed his famous seductive grin.

"But you don't love me. I don't love you." Hermione frowned.

"I don't want to be alone with my thoughts Hermione. I also never once said I didn't love you. Stop thinking for one night. Just be."

Before she could respond, they were dancing. She found her head against his chest and moving to the sound of his heart beat; she closed her eyes and allowed herself on night to be.

She could now feel herself never wanting to part from him... yearning for him.

But like all good dreams this one ended to soon and with a kiss goodnight, she was left there alone in her own thoughts.

Only he knew what this was

Only she felt what this was

Only she didn't know that that kiss wasn't goodnight, but goodbye... forever.

The next day they found him dead with a note on his bed side table saying

I'll love her till the day I die

Draco was supposed to be sent to Azkaban for his crime being a Death Eater.

He would end up losing the only happy memory he had.

Over his head body

"I love you Draco. Just took me longer to know it."

She sat in the garden, surrounded by roses, inside the gazebo and looked up at the pale moon; just to remember the night they two fell in love.


End file.
